<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Till The Day I Die by LimitedBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095705">Till The Day I Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBoy/pseuds/LimitedBoy'>LimitedBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBoy/pseuds/LimitedBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In fact love cannot fight the time. Kouki and Seijuro knew that. Hence, whoever leaves first must be prepared to wait for his soulmate who is still struggling in life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665966">Sampai Menutup Mata</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBoy/pseuds/LimitedBoy">LimitedBoy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I am Daisy and this my first angst fanfic in this fandom. I hope you enjoy reading this!</p><p> </p><p>This story is originally written in Indonesian</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Till The Day I Die </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: Fujimaki T. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I do not own the characters </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Warning: OOC, This is only a fanfiction, maybe sad ending, DC, AU, yaoi, friendship, romance</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>This story is based on song Sampai Menutup Mata by Acha Septriasa, OST of "Heart"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Early morning dew, gave off a damp smell' </em>
</p><p>Seijuro stared blankly at the hospital window. His health has deteriorated somewhat recently. So he had to be treated with the help of a special doctor. His lungs are weak since birth, inherited from his mother. The most precious woman of his life died last year from heart failure. Right on his eighth birthday.</p><p>It was the worst birthday. Because he had to lose his mother. The only axis of life that supports and protects him from the cruelty of the world. Seijuro never thought that his mother could die. He thought that his mother had been fine all along. He always smiled in front of the two of them. He and his father.</p><p>Since that day, Seijuro never smiled again. He lost the reason for that. He's not close to anyone. No friends. Even his own father rarely talked to him. Besides the factor of his super busy father, an Akashi was raised to be tough. Little things like father's attention to children may not be important in this family. Moreover, Seijuro is his only child. He must be able to be an extraordinary man.</p><p>"Are you awake, Sei chan?" the voice was familiar.</p><p>Seijuro recognized him as Mibuchi Reo. One of the male nurses who was specially assigned to look after him. This time Reo brought a tray with a bowl of plain porridge on top. Seijuro's daily food. Doctors have not allowed him to consume foods with lots of spices. He could have problems with digestion or other.</p><p>"Ehm! Sei chan? " Reo cleared his throat because he didn't get an answer from the nine year old boy.</p><p>He put his tray on the table near Seijuro's bed, then followed the boy's gaze. He stared straight at the window. The windows are blurry due to different humidity. It looks like it's drizzling. Reo walked to the window and wiped it with a tissue.</p><p>"Well, now it's clear!" he exclaimed happily. Seijuro remained silent. It seemed that he was still immersed in the object he saw. Reo started to worry. This kid is in a trance or something? Her pomegranate-colored eyes hadn't blinked since earlier. Nor did he ignore the question. It could be bad at this. He then walked over to him.</p><p>"Sei chan, let's eat first after that-"</p><p>"Reo nee, who is that kid?"</p><p>"Eh ?!" Reo turned back to the window.</p><p>There, outside Seijuro's room. There is a playground. There, in that garden. A little boy in a yellow coat played cheerfully. Seijuro, somehow unable to take his eyes off the boy. He was fixated on his cheerful manner. Even though he only played alone, he really enjoyed it - from Seijuro's view. Under the cold rain, the boy didn't seem to care. He rubbed his green boots against the sandbox which was wet in the rain. He ran around the garden which was not so large. From inside the room, Seijuro clearly couldn't hear his voice. But he was sure, if the child was humming happily. The brown bangs that covered part of his forehead waved cheerfully. Protected from rain because of the coat. And once their two irises met, Seijuro couldn't deny it. He was beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the boy was taken by someone, Seijuro started panick</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Till The Day I Die</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: Fujimaki T.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I do not own the characters</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Warning: OOC, This is only a fanfiction, maybe sad ending, DC, AU, yaoi, friendship, romance</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>This story is based on song Sampai Menutup Mata by Acha Septriasa, OST of "Heart"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Second by second I count, is this when I go</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            "Ahh, Sei. You want to play there too? "</p>
<p>            "Eum!" Finally Seijuro took his eyes off the boy. He looked into Reo's black eyes expectantly. From the look in his eyes as if to say 'may I?'</p>
<p>            "Yes yes. After you finish your breakfast. " He handed over a bowl of porridge that was previously neglected. Seijuro enthusiastically accepted it. While eating, he continued to observe the boy.</p>
<p>            "After you take your medicine, I'll talk to your doctor."</p>
<p>            "What for?" Seijuro asked in surprise.</p>
<p>            "You need permission to go out." Those words made Seijuro stop eating.</p>
<p>            "I am done." He rolled himself up in a thick blanket. Only showed her hair that was bright red. His body he turned toward the window.</p>
<p>            “No need then, he won't allow it. This alone is enough. " Yes, Seijuro could still observe the boy's cheerfulness from the room. To him who was sick, it was like him playing out there. He felt a little relieved.</p>
<p>            Reo looked at him with pity. A child as young as Seijuro should be playing. Spend a lot of time with friends and family in fun activities. 'If only her body wasn't weak and her father was considerate, I think Sei chan would be happy. I hope he gets better soon.' Mibuchi Reo said to himself.</p>
<p>            He jumped in surprise when Seijuro suddenly shouted 'No!' Before getting out of bed and running towards the door. The IV that had been stuck in his left hand came loose and caused a little bleeding. Reo quickly chased after the boy. He held his weak body with one hand, then closed the door. Seijuro struggled with all his strength from Reo.</p>
<p>            "Sei chan, what's wrong with you? Please calm down! "</p>
<p>            "No! He's gone Reo! Someone took him away! " this time Seijuro started to sob. It made Reo panic! The child was took away by someone? Was it possible to be kidnapping?</p>
<p>            "Sei chan calm down first, tell me!" he tried to stop the rebellious Seijuro. Not in vain. He finally fell silent. Run out of steam.</p>
<p>            "He ... he fell, he was bleeding ... and a woman took him!" said Seijuro with tears</p>
<p>            "Fall down? Bleeding?" asked Reo.</p>
<p>            "His nose is bleeding!" Seijuro was hysterical. Reo started to understand. It is possible that the child was not kidnapped, but was taken by the mother to be examined. As Seijuro said, he fell earlier.</p>
<p>            "Sei chan don't need to worry, I'm sure he's fine." He stroked Seijuro's hair and hugged him. He became somewhat calm now. Reo then explained that the child might be with his mother. And he is being examined in this hospital.</p>
<p>            Seijuro didn't believe the word. So he insisted on looking for the child. 'Take me to him!' He said to Reo. Inevitably Reo complied. This is better than seeing Seijuro hysterical like that. His health may deteriorate, which is not good.</p>
<p>            Reo took him to the general patient examination room. There were many people lining up to register. He and Seijuro in his arms walked around the place. But the brown-haired boy could not be found in any corner.</p>
<p>            "Reo, where?" Seijuro asked in a frustrated tone.</p>
<p>            "Hold on, eh?"</p>
<p>            Finally they went to the child clinic. Usually patients under ten year old will be treated there first. And it turned out that the guess was not wrong. The boy was sitting cutely with a cotton in his nose. He didn't look like he'd been crying. Even though Seijuro was very sure that the boy was screaming loudly with his cheeks wet with tears before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this story is not perfect, there are so many mistakes here and there. And the grammar was a bit off to. English is not my first or second language so please bear with me. I am trying my best not to mess up. Anyway, feel free to comment and give any critics.</p><p>Regards,</p><p>Daisy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>